<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144803">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Other, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede discovers that you’re less annoying than he thinks and you almost get assaulted by a Stunfisk. What a day of discoveries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope I got Bede's character right. Tsunderes are kind of hard to write for me TT-TT. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede's brow twitched in irritation, a fierce scowl settling over his features as he returned his last defeated Pokémon to its Poké ball. You cheered on the other side of the battlefield with triumph along with the happy cries of your own Pokémon. Bede's hands balled up into fists at his sides, nails threatening to bite his skin as he started to chew on his lips.</p><p>That was the second time you had beaten him in a Pokémon battle. And it was inside a mine...Again. He had convinced himself that the first time had been a fluke and tried not to get too worked up about it. But this second win had him re-evaluating his previous stance. You were a lot stronger than he expected. Far stronger than he was. And that strength only seemed to be growing with every passing day. </p><p>"That was so much fun!" you exclaimed.</p><p>Your voice bounced off the walls, the happy tone grating against Bede's ears. It was enough to snap him out of his foul and stewing thoughts for a brief moment as he watched you fondly pat your Pokémon and thank it for all its hard work. That bright and happy smile plastered on your face made Bede's heart beat a little faster and he felt the back of his neck start to prickle with sweat. What was happening to him?</p><p>He clutched the front of his jacket, fingers digging into the material like he was in tremendous pain. Why was his heart betraying him like this? He hadn't known you for long and yet somehow, you managed to get under his skin in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He was drawn to you. He shouldn't be drawn to you. You just kept getting in the way. You seemed to be popping up everywhere he went with that beautiful, annoying smile and it caused him to become conflicted. These feelings confused and scared him and it just downright pissed him off. </p><p>"We should do it again sometime, right Bede?"</p><p>His purple eyes focused on you and the sight made him audibly gulp, eyes slowly getting wider as he stared. The light reflecting off the various crystals in the cave illuminated your skin in a bright array of colours. You almost looked otherworldly bathed in the ethereal lights and Bede's brain short circuited for a brief moment at the sight. Once he recovered from his momentary stupor, he ran a shaky hand through his curly locks, moving his head to the side to break eye contact. </p><p>"I wouldn't hold my breathe" Bede replied with a hint of venom in his voice. "I find you exceedingly tiresome."</p><p>He couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth. He hoped that if he spat the poisonous barbs at you that you'd get the hint to leave him alone. You had the power to make him flustered and he found the feeling to be extremely uncomfortable. You smiled at Bede's comment.</p><p>"Why? Because I kicked your arse?" you playfully shot back.</p><p>Bede's head snapped back to you to see the coy smirk adorning your lips. And you could shoot back insults just as fast as he could give them. Oh, be still beating heart. Bede let out an annoyed huff as he suddenly spun on his heel and started to stalk away. You blinked rapidly with surprise before you suddenly scrambled upright to chase after him.</p><p>"Bede wait!" </p><p>You quickly called back your Pokémon, stuffing the ball into your bag as you raced after the Psychic/Fairy trainer. Bede heard your footsteps quickly approaching but he did not stop nor turn around as you caught up to him, falling into step beside him. You were a little out of breath and you had to adjust your backpack so it would stop digging into your back from your little jaunt to catch up with Bede. You still wore that sickly sweet smile and he tried to ignore the way it pulled at his heart strings.</p><p>"I'm sorry Bede" you apologised. "I was only having a little fun."</p><p>Bede really hadn't been offended by what you said but he refused to let you know that. Instead, he just stuffed his hands in his pockets as he grunted, tilting his head as he turned his nose up at you.</p><p>"Whatever" he hissed.</p><p>Either you didn't notice how peeved he was or you just chose to ignore it as you continued to happily trot beside him through the mines. Why did you want to walk with him anyway? He knew he had an abrasive personality and not a lot of people could be around him because of how haughty and spiteful he could be. Either you were an airhead or you had thick skin. </p><p>He stared at you from the corner of his eye as he tried to decipher your actions. You didn't seem to have any bad intentions. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. He abruptly stopped, causing your shoulders to bump and almost making you trip over your feet as you stopped suddenly as well.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" Bede asked.</p><p>You blinked owlishly and chuckled softly as you scratched your cheek idly, your face slowly becoming warm as heat rose to your cheeks. </p><p>"Well, uh...this is the only way out" you replied. "And well...I thought we could walk and talk, ya know? Get to know each other a little better?"</p><p>Bede's stare was ice cold, pupils narrowed into thin slits as he glared at you. You were annoyingly persistent. You could have sworn you felt a cold shiver race down your spine at the nasty look he was giving you. </p><p>"I don't want nor need your friendship" he spat.</p><p>Your bottom lip jutted out as you pouted in response. You rolled your eyes as you sighed loudly, crossing your arms over your chest.</p><p>"You've said that plenty of times before, Bede. I'm starting to think that you're lying to me. And yourself." </p><p>He was taken aback by that statement. It was like you could see right through him. He had been telling himself that he didn’t need your friendship not because he didn’t want it; but because he didn’t deserve it. All he had ever done to you so far was be a haughty little brat when you were only trying to be nice. You were even willing to overlook his blatant lies. He was starting to think that you weren't such an airhead after all. Bede sighed loudly, his lips twitching at the corners into a snide smirk.</p><p>"You really are annoying."</p><p>You grinned at Bede in response. "Gotta admit, it's an endearing quality."</p><p>Since he wasn't complaining about your company anymore you figured it was safe to continue on. You turned around, intent on continuing down the path out of the cave when you noticed something peculiar on the floor. Only a few steps away from you was a small, round rock that looked like a little Poké Ball. You cocked your head to the side before you slowly approached it. </p><p>"Hey, what's this?" you wondered out loud. </p><p>Bede turned his head as you bent down to pick up the strange looking rock sticking out of the ground. He was able to immediately recognise exactly what had caught your attention and a cold shiver made his entire body go rigid. His eyes were wide and before he realised it, his feet carried him forward as he sprang into action.</p><p>"Don't touch that!" he shouted.</p><p>It was too late as your fingers brushed the surface of the odd Poké ball rock. You heard something stir beneath the earth and your eyes widened with horror as you realised too late that you did something wrong. Bede's hand curled around your bicep and he yanked you back just in time to avoid the wrath of the Stunfisk you had just disturbed. </p><p>You screamed as both you and Bede back peddled away as the Stunfisk flopped around angrily, kicking up dirt and dust as it chucked a tantrum. You watched on, heart in your throat and pulse racing in your ears as the Stunfisk thrashed about wildly. If you had been standing there, it could have done some serious damage to you. After another tense moment the Pokémon finally settled down, letting out a loud shriek before it burrowed back underground, burying itself in the dirt once more.</p><p>You placed a hand over your chest and you could feel your heart racing underneath your skin. You let out a shaky breath, tongue darting over your dry lips as you tried to swallow the hard lump that was lodged in your throat.</p><p>"That was close" you mumbled.</p><p>It took a moment to calm down from almost having a Stunfisk slap you in the face, the adrenaline still making your body tingle as it ran rampant around your system. You peered over your shoulder to look at Bede, who was still standing behind you.</p><p>"Wow, thanks Bede" you grinned.</p><p>You finally noticed that Bede's grip on your arm had yet to ease up. Had he been holding you the entire time? You tried to gently pull your arm free but his grip only tightened in response. His eyes were still trained on the spot where the Stunfisk had emerged and he obviously thought it may come back for round two. It's not that you didn't enjoy Bede holding you, but your arm was kind of getting sore.</p><p>"Uhm...the scary Pokémon is gone; you can let go of my arm now."</p><p>Bede's gaze finally snapped to you. You had his full attention now and he blinked slowly, gears in his brain turning as he processed what you just told him. His eyes flicked down to where his hand was and he had only just realised he had still been holding onto you.</p><p>He immediately let go off you, taking a few steps back like you had suddenly bitten him. His hands were frozen mid-air, eyes wide with disbelief. He had just saved you from that Pokémon without even thinking. The second he had realised you were in danger; it was like his body acted on its own. And what was that pleasant smell that tickled his nose? He had been pressed so close to you that he had unintentionally gotten a good dose of the perfume that lingered on your skin. He stayed frozen for a long time and you fear he may have broken a fuse.</p><p>"Uh Bede, you okay there, buddy?"</p><p>Bede's jaw clenched as he was dragged from his thoughts yet again by your voice. His pale face started to burn when he finally processed what had just happened. He had to shake his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He was quick to flare up and go on the defensive, pointing an accusing finger at you.</p><p>"Watch where you're going!" he barked. "Are you some sort of magpie that has to touch every shiny object it sees?!"</p><p>You wave your hands, trying to calm Bede down as he huffed and stamped his feet.</p><p>"Calm down Bede" you soothe. "The Pokémon didn't hurt either of us."</p><p>By this point you could have sworn you saw steam coming out of his ears. </p><p>"You're lucky that I was here!" he shouted, voice bouncing off the walls all around you. "That Stunfisk would have turned you into a pancake."</p><p>A small smile tilted your lips and you rub the back of your head as you chuckled. "I know. Thanks for coming to my rescue, Bede."</p><p>Bede faltered when you showed him a bit of gratitude, the rampaging thoughts inside his head coming to a halt. He wasn't sure what to do now. You really were thankful and that smile that he hated to love was directed right at him. His face continued to burn beet red as he pulled the collar of his jacket up to try and hide his flustered expression.</p><p>"You're welcome" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>He couldn't look at you now as his eyes started to dart around the place. Your heart fluttered and it felt like you had a flock of Butterfree flitting about in your stomach. You couldn't believe it; Bede wasn't being snarky towards you anymore. And he had actually saved you from being pulverised by that Stunfisk. Progress. </p><p>You would just keep chipping away at that icy exterior until you saw the real Bede, hidden under all that false bravado and scathing words. You turned around, a spring in your step as you started to forge the path ahead. </p><p>"Come on Bede! Let's get out of here!"</p><p>Bede sighed as he slowly regained his composure. Okay, maybe he did really like your company and yeah, maybe he was developing a crush on you. But he wasn’t about to say any of that out loud.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go, before another Stunfisk tries to slap you in the face."</p><p>Your eyebrow twitched. Oh, he was never going to let you live this experience down, was he?</p><p>"I heard that! Now you're just being hurtful!"</p><p>A genuine laugh bubbled up Bede's throat in response. Maybe his feelings weren't so confusing after all. Oh, what a day of discoveries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>